vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Woodsie
|-|Woodsie PAD= |-|Woodsie PADZ= |-|Big Woodsie= |-|Mega Woodsie= |-|King Woodsie= |-|Giga Woodsie= |-|Super Woodsie= Summary Woodsie are a slime-like species of monsters from Puzzle and Dragons. They are known for being cute, squishy, smelling very nice, and being relatively weak and non-threatening. In Puzzle and Dragons these monster evolve into the Big Woodsie and then into the King Woodsie and finally into Super Woodsie while in Puzzle and Dragons Z these monsters evolve into the Mega Woodsie and then to the Giga Woodsie. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-B | 8-C | 8-C | 5-B Name: Woodsie | Big Woodsie | Mega Woodsie | King Woodsie | Giga Woodsie | Super Woodsie Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant/Balanced Type, Wood Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Fragrance Manipulation (The leaf releases a 'fresh forest scent'), Resistant to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation | All Previous Abilities, Statistics Amplification | All Previous Abilities | All Previous Abilities, Paralysis Inducement, limited Power Nullification | All Previous Abilities minus Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification | All Previous Abilities minus Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification, Sense Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: Street level (Can knock an average human out with a single blow, comparable to Mystic Light Knight) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Planet Class Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level+ | Building level+ | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Fire Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Wood Orbs:' Woodsie and its Evolutions can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Earth, Plant, and Air energy mixed together. *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Woodsie: *'Bouncing off the Walls/Bouncing Merrily!:' Woodsie bounces around, doing nothing Big Woodsie: *'Orb Refresh:' Reshuffles all the orbs in the air nearby *'Puffing Up:' Big Woodsie powers up, dealing 2x more damage with its next attack Mega Woodsie: *'Ray of Healing:' Mega Woodsie actively heals itself *'Wood Aura:' Passively increases the HP of Wood Element allies slightly King Woodsie: *'Balance Enhancement:' An attack that deals 10x more damage and boosts the power of Balanced Type allies by 3x for a small amount of time *'Enhanced HP:' Increases King Woodsie's HP slightly *'Lone Force:' King Woodsie powers up, increasing its Attack Potency by 3x. Only used when alone *'Puffing Up:' King Woodsie powers up, dealing 2x more damage with its next attack *'Chow Time!:' Immobilizes a single foe for a limited time, making them unable to move and disables passive abilities Giga Woodsie: *'Ray of Healing:' Giga Woodsie actively heals itself *'Forest Aura:' Passively increases the HP of Wood Element allies by 1.5 Super Woodsie: *'Woodsie's Power:' Boosts the power of Balanced Type allies by 3x and reshuffles all the orbs in the air nearby *'Emerald Protection:' Passively boosts the HP, Attack, and Healing Power of all Balanced Type allies by 1.5x. Increases all allies' action time slightly. Boosts Attack by 3x when making 5 combos with orbs, with a bonus of 0.5x with each additional combo, maxing out at 5x with 9 combos *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for Super Woodsie and its allies to resist their abilities being negated *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'Enhanced Wood Orbs:' 20% chance for Wood Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Resistance-Bind+:' Completely resists immobilization/paralysis abilities *'Resistance-Immobility:' Completely resists abilities that would make nearby orbs immovable Key: Woodsie | Big Woodsie | Mega Woodsie | King Woodsie | Giga Woodsie | Super Woodsie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Healers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sense Users Category:Tier 5